This invention reates generally to well casing caps and more particularly to well casing caps providing for entry of electrical cable into the well casing. Such well casing caps are particularly suited for use with submersible pump type installations wherein it is necessary to provide for electrical cable entry, pump and valve supports, hangers, lift-outs, service access openings, and the like at the top of the well casing. While the well casing cap of the invention is primarily intended for use in association with submersible pump type installations, its application is not necessarily limited thereto.
The invention herein is an improvement in the well casing caps of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,732 and 3,473,573. While the caps shown in these patents are excellent caps, they fit only one size of well casing. Since well casings that are commercially available and generally in use vary from about four to six inches in diameter, the known caps must be made and stocked in several different sizes.